Seven Sins
by Rolland
Summary: STOPPED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE I suck at summaries, but It's about a girl that Kakashi's squad has to locate. But things get a little... complicated. Please read and review.
1. The Old Bridge

**This fic is more serious than my first, so if you came to see the drug addictions, I'm sorry, but no one's on drugs. There's almost no humor in the first chapter, but there will be in later chapters. You might want to check in on my favorite author, though. coughNumbercoughone**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

* * *

Naruto was starting to get annoyed with Kakashi-Sensei. He'd recently taken to giving them a pop quiz every time he popped in, so before every mission. Most of his questions weren't even related to being a ninja.

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were sitting on an old rope bridge above a deep chasm. Birds were chirping from the trees on either side of the ravine. It was early in the morning, 5 am actually, and the sun was just beginning to peak over the Horizon.

"It's time for a pop quiz!" Kakashi sung as he appeared on the bridge from out of nowhere, making it shake dangerously. "Now, according to Christianity, what are the seven deadly sins?"

Naruto's eyes lit up. He knew this one. Normally Sasuke would just sit there and ignore Kakashi. Sakura would get a triumphant look on her face and give the right answer. Naruto would just sigh and turn his gaze shamefully down.

Naruto opened his mouth to reply but Sakura beet him to it. "Well," she declared with a smug look on her face, "first there's superbia, which means hubris or pride-" when she heard these words leave her mouth, she looked thunderstruck. All she could say after that was "Oh my god."

Naruto began to laugh and Sakura was furious at him. "At least I know them" she spat. "So Naruto, what are they? Or don't you know?"

"Easy," he laughed, "they're superbia meaning pride, avaritia meaning greed, luxuria meaning lust, invidia meaning envy, gula meaning gluttony, ira meaning wrath and acedia meaning sloth."

Everyone was stunned. It was the first question that he answered correctly. Sakura let out a shriek, Kakashi stumbled backwards and Sasuke actually looked up.

"That's…right." Kakashi muttered as he stared hard into Naruto's eyes. "Wow, it really is Naruto. I thought it must have been an impostor." He shrugged. "Anyway, your next mission is to locate a missing person."

"Really," Sakura asked, there was still an air of surprise in her voice.

"Who are we looking for?"

"Well," Kakashi replied, "We're looking for a girl named Kala. She was last seen here in the village below us."

"If she was last seen in a different village then why do we have to find her?" Naruto whined, "Shouldn't the ninja there have to find her? What about the tracker ninja from her village? What happened to them?"

"About fifteen years ago, that village was wiped out by a rouge ninja." Kakashi answered. "As for the tracker ninja, we're not sure. We don't even recognize the symbol on her headband." He pulled out a scroll, unrolled it and showed it to them.

It was a diamond with a cross in the middle. Above and below the diamond, on both sides were stars.

"Wow, that's weird." Naruto remarked as he took it in his hand. "So, what does this girl look like?" he asked.

"We only have a vague description." Kakashi responded. "She's approximately 5 feet, 2 inches, has dark green eyes and long black hair. Last time she was seen, she was wearing black boots, black pants, a white shirt and a black trench coat with the same symbol in red on the back. We think she might be from a new village."

"So how are we getting there?" Sakura asked as she looked down into the chasm's depths. "We can't exactly just jump down there, can we?"

"No, we can't," Kakashi agreed as he joined Sakura in looking down. "But we could ride down the waterfall." With that he pointed to the end of the ravine.

The three of them looked to where he was pointing and sure enough, there was a huge waterfall. They had mingled looks of confusion and doubt on their faces.

"We'll have to build a raft or a boat." Kakashi replied to their unasked question, as if reading their minds.

* * *

**It was short, but it'll get longer as it goes on. Please review.**


	2. Secret Jutsu: Tainted Blood Sword

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

* * *

It took a long time to get to the waterfall, even at the speed that ninjas travel. When they got there, the three trainees realized that they had no materials. 

"Kakashi-sensei, where are we going to get a raft out here?" Sakura shouted over the roar of the falls. She was right; the surrounding area was bare and lifeless.

"We're going to be riding on a special raft." he yelled back. And with that he began to focus his chakra to his feet.

Soon all four ninjas were standing upon a thick layer of visible chakra. As their sensei walked out upon the water, the chakra moved under him. The three other ninja got upon the raft and they were off.

The trip down was fast; it took only a half hour. Kakashi's chakra faltered three times on the trip, severely scaring Sakura and Naruto each time.

They stepped off of the energy raft and walked into the deserted town. Its stone buildings were old and decrepit. The village was arranged in a circular pattern with a fancy looking building in the center and a broken down wall around the outside of the city. The center structure was the only one that wasn't falling down. In fact, it was in pristine condition, as if it wasn't supposed to be here.

"Wow, this place is a dump." Naruto laughed as they stepped over the wall, which had crumbled down to about a foot high. "I wonder if Kala's here."

"Well, we're not alone." Sasuke replied as they walked up to that beautiful building. "There's someone here, I can sense it."

"Really, who?" Naruto asked. He closed his eyes and tried to focus, but he couldn't detect anything. After about three seconds he tripped and fell on his face.

"Ugh," Sasuke sighed. "I don't know, but whoever it is, they could kill us all." They walked in silence as they approached their destination.

_"__Well done, Naruto. Now kill them for me.__"_

_came a voice from the door. They looked up and saw Kala._

_"You just told me to bring them here," Naruto objected, "You kill them."_

_"If you insist," Kala laughed. She pulled a kunai from her holster and advanced on the ninjas. Naruto, who was at the front, pulled out his own kunai and turned around._

"Naruto, w-what are you doing?" Sakura asked; there was true fear in her eyes.

_The blond ninja turned his head to Kala, who was now next to him and spoke. "Just don't kill the girl."_

Kala ran her kunai down her right arm; blood flowed from the wound and covered her arm in blood. "Tainted Blood Sword Jutsu!" she cried. As she did so, a bloodstained sword appeared in her hand.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto shouted. In a puff of smoke, they were surrounded by a circle of clones.

* * *

**please review.**


End file.
